Whenever two or more liquids of differing densities are placed into a storage tank, they tend to separate into layers based upon their densities. There are a variety of level indicators manufactured, which utilize floats. Existing floats tend to float on top of the liquid, giving an accurate indication as to the total liquid in the storage tank, but not an indication as to the relative levels of the different liquids.